Sake, Sex, Secrets
by jazztrousers
Summary: Shuhei and Kira find out what happens when two best friends forget to bring anything but booze to their picnic. PORN!


_

Shuhei Hisagi sat under a tree, with his back against the trunk, in a place he felt he had known his entire life. The quiet, cool grove behind the Shinigami Academy. Although he hadn't been back to the academy in years, he still felt a fondness for it and smiled as he sensed the thrum of all the people inside it, sparring and clashing and exploding kido. He looked down next to him at the bottles of sake on the ground and the two tiny cups he'd brought. _Kira-kun should be here with the food pretty soon_, he thought.

It was a ritual of his and Izuru Kira's. Sometimes, when a free evening presented itself, they'd hunker down in the cool grove with bento boxes and sake. They'd eat, drink, talk and laugh until the sun went down. To be honest, the reason they'd been doing this for so long was to hang on to some sense of normalcy after the betrayal of both their captains. To try to ensure that some aspect of their worlds remained after everything else had fallen away from them. Although the atmosphere and conversation topics weren't exactly the same as before. It was tense and sad, sometimes Hisagi would hold Kira, who would cry, often, and ask why Gin had hurt him so. Other times Kira would probe Hisagi, trying to get him to talk about how he'd experienced Tosen leaving, but never eliciting much more of a response than "I don't care" or "He's gone now, so what does it matter?" but taking these as small victories nevertheless.

In truth, what had hurt Shuhei Hisagi more than his own captain leaving him- _fucking traitor, who needs him?_- was having to see someone he cared about so deeply, his junior, _his Kira-kun_... Having to watch as he tried to do his duties as a vice-captain with a chest full of broken shards of heart. It was so painful to watch, to see him suffering like that. And the part that rubbed salt in this particular wound for Hisagi was not just that his blonde friend was upset- it was that he still spoke so highly of Gin. He still talked about him with the respect a vice-captain would deem appropriate when discussing a captain, no, _his_ captain. Kira still thought of Gin as _his_ captain. And it made Hisagi so fucking angry he could weep. _Why the fuck_, he seethed, _does Kira-kun waste his time thinking about that weasel-faced fuck! Doesn't he see that he deserves better than that? He's an excellent shinigami, an excellent vice-captain, his kido has always been exceptional and he...__  
><em>  
>Hisagi sighed. <em>Yeah, he's a great shinigami and a great guy and everything, but...<em>fuck. _He's beautiful. Inside and out._That soft blonde hair, those bright blue eyes, his sweet, glowy skin, the way his hands felt that time Kira had dressed one of the brown haired man's injuries...

"Hello Hisagi-san!"  
>Hisagi looked up to see the man he'd been thinking about give a small nod after his bright greeting. "Oh, hey Kira-kun." He replied, trying not to sound startled, as if he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. He motioned to the bottles and cups on the ground next to him.<br>"I brought the sake, you got the food?"  
>Kira frowned slightly. "I thought you were bringing the food." He produced a bottle from inside the folds of his robes. "I brought sake too."<br>"Oh."  
>"Didn't you bring any food, Hisagi-san?"<br>"N-no, I thought you were.."  
>The blonde's face dropped. "I could go back and pick some up..." He offered quietly, looking decidedly apologetic now.<br>The brunette shook his head and patted the ground next to him.  
>"Nah, it's fine. C'mon, sit."<br>So Kira sat, and looked at his friend with interest. Hisagi squirmed slightly as he felt himself- his face- being... studied, almost.  
>"What?" He barked, trying to break the tension.<br>"You're blushing, Hisagi-san."  
>"I am?" He brought his hand up to his cheek and felt it almost burn his hand. <em>Shit<em>.  
>"Yeah...What were you thinking about?" Kira enquired in an innocent tone.<br>Hisagi said nothing.  
>"Were you thinking about a girl?" He asked again, his voice with a slightly teasing edge. "Was it Rangiku?"<br>"No! I wasn't thinking about anything. Shut up and pour yourself a drink."  
>Kira looked down at the small mountain of booze that they'd accumulated between them.<br>"I think we have too much sake.." He mused.  
>Hisagi forced a brash chuckle. "There's no such thing as too much sake! That's loser talk! Seriously, ya gotta stop letting Momo-chan boss you around."<br>He opened the nearest bottle, poured some into a cup and handed it to Kira. "Here."  
>Kira accepted the cup and took a small sip. "Thank you. At least Rangiku's not here with her camera."<br>The brunette sighed. "You're still upset about that? I don't get it, you look great in those photos, you-" He cut himself off and gulped his sake. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Don't start hitting on him, he's not some girl in a bar!__  
><em>Kira seemed nonplussed by the compliment and said in his usual self-deprecating way, "But, still... I'm so pale. And you look better in the photos, anyway."  
>"Mmm." Came the muffled reply as Hisagi desperately gulped his drink again.<p>

And so the drinking continued, and Hisagi began to feel his mind- and stomach- settle as the sake and conversation flowed and the sun began to set behind the academy. They reminisced about their days spent there, and how things were so different now, more different than they ever could have imagined when they were just kids bashing kendo swords in dusty wooden training rooms. A gentle breeze whistled through the grove, shaking the leaves of the trees that surrounded them. Kira was starting to relax, his words slurring and running together slightly, and Hisagi felt a warm, calm feeling flow through his veins.

"You were always there for me, even in those days, Hisagi-san." The blonde mused.  
>Hisagi laughed and for a split second considered throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders, but thought better of it.<br>"Just lookin' out for ya." He paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Hey, um, if you wanted, you could... If you wanted to call me Shuhei,, I wouldn't mind, I mean... I'm not really your sempai any more..."  
>Kira frowned for a moment, considering this.<br>"Oh, right... Okay, Shuhei." He said, and then smiled at the ground, looking pleased with smiled too, and then softly replied, "Thanks... Izuru."  
>For a few moments there was silence between them and they both listened to the rustling leaves and the first crickets of the evening.<br>Then, Kira piped up, flush-faced and half-giggling, "So, will you tell me now?  
>Hisagi sipped his sake. "Tell you what?"<br>A giggle. "Your secret crush. You got so defensive and now my curiosity is bothering me. You can tell me, can't you?"  
>Hisagi shoved his friend in the shoulder in what he hoped was a jokey, comradely manner and whined, "Nosy! It's called a secret for a reason!"<br>His smile faded as he added, "Besides... There's no point tellin' ya... There's no point tellin' anyone."  
>Kira looked concerned again. "No point? Why?"<br>"Because..." Hisagi felt his earlier anger resurfacing. "Cuz they aren't interested in me. They're too hung up on some jerk who isn't even worth their time."  
>"Oh." Kira paused. "Is it Momo?"<br>"No! Stop guessing, I'm not telling you!" He looked down at his crossed legs. "I must be drunk, I can't believe I'm even_talking_ to you about this."  
>"Don't you trust me, Shuhei?" Kira almost sounded hurt. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."<br>Hisagi winced at Kira's tone. He didn't want his friend to think he didn't trust him, but at the same time he couldn't just come out and say that he wanted to fuck him.. _Whoa, did I just think about wanting to fuck Izuru?_ _That ain't right. Wow._  
>"...Shuhei?"<br>That was the final straw.  
>"You know what, fine. It's YOU. Okay? Now quit bugging me." Hisagi snapped and downed what was left in his cup, silently fuming with frustration and embarrassment.<br>He heard a clatter next to him, and noticed that Kira had dropped his cup, and that sake was dribbling into the fabric of the blonde's hakama and seeping through onto his legs, and that the owner of the legs and the hakama was staring at him, open mouthed.  
>"Me?...R-really?" Kira all but whispered.<br>"Yes, you. Happy now?" He groaned and mumbled, "I _told_ ya there was no point..."  
>His friend starting babbling, "Ah... I'm just shocked... I... um... It wasn't pointless..."<br>Hisagi made a questioning noise at the back of his throat. "Uhn?"  
>"Well... I'm not hung up on anyone.. any more.. So no. Not pointless." He finished and made himself pouring another drink into his cup, and Hisagi could've sworn Kira seemed more...confident now, somehow.<br>_Wait a second... Not hung up? He's over Gin? When did that happen?_ Hisagi smiled softly as relief and happiness flooded his mind, his semi-confession temporarily forgotten.  
>"You're.. over it? I'm really glad, Izuru. I hated seeing how sad you were when... y'know... Anyways, I'm glad you're okay. So uh... Yeah."Hisagi decided to take this opportunity to shuffle up a bit closer to his friend. The friend in question didn't seem to notice.<br>"T-thanks Hisa- Shuhei..." He smiled. "I'm fine now. I've given up on trying to figure out how he thinks..." A hiccup, then a laugh. "Who needs traitors anyway?"  
>Hisagi was positively delighted. "Yeah! Damn right! I stopped thinking about... about Tosen a long time ago... Fuck him!" He concluded then threw back his head raucously.<br>The blonde joined in the general devil-may-care laughter then asserted, "We're doing just fine without them! C'mon, Shuhei!" and raised his cup. Hisagi raised his cup too, although he wasn't really sure why.  
>"What're we doing, Izuru?"<br>"It's a toast!" He proclaimed. "To, uh.. not needing captains!"  
>"Yeah! To not needing captains!" The brunette cheered, and so they bumped cups, sake sloshing onto their hands, and drank deeply.<p>

A few more minutes went by in silence. Then, Kira broke the silence again.  
>"Don't you feel better now, Shuhei?"<br>_When the hell did he get so damn chatty? Still, he's right._  
>"Uhuh." Came the simple reply accompanied by Hisagi's head coming to softly rest on the other man's shoulder. "This is niiiiiice..." He sighed. Kira nodded and blushed in the darkness.<br>Hisagi gazed up at his friend and teased, "Izuruuuu... Why're ya bluuuuushing?"  
>Kira stiffened. "I-I'm not used to you b-being so close... and I'm drunk..."<br>The brunette frowned slightly, wondering if he'd maybe gotten the wrong idea. _Izuru's fine with me liking him, but maybe he doesn't want... _this. _Maybe he's not okay with it._  
>"I can m-move away... If ya want..." He volunteered, trying not to sound sad.<br>"No, stay. It's... comforting." Kira conceded and placed a hand over Hisagi's which was resting on his calf. Encouraged, the older man laced his fingers with Kira's, their warm, sweaty palms feeling oddly good together. They both smiled in the dark.  
><em><br>__Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I can..._  
>Hisagi turned his head slightly and planted a clumsy kiss on what was meant to be his younger friend's cheek but ended up being part earlobe and part neck. He laughed. "Ooops."<br>"You missed..." Kira mumbled as he turned his face to look squarely at his older friend, the man he'd once called sempai.  
><em>Is this going to happen? Now? Is this really about to happen?<em>  
>Hisagi moved his face closer still to Kira's, who closed his eyes, and whispered breathily, "S-shuhei..." before craning his neck slightly and touched his lips very softly to the other man's. Hisagi closed his eyes too and gently squeezed the blonde's hand, and found his squeeze back oddly reassuring. And encouraging. He leaned in slightly and deepened the pressure of the kiss, and used his other hand to brush the silky blonde curtain of hair away from Kira's face. His heartrate quickened as his hand dropped from his friend's forehead down to his soft, downy cheek, and came to rest on his collarbone.<br>The younger man leaned into the kiss too, but too heavily. Before he could understand what had happened, Hisagi was staring up at the night sky, with the outline of his friend leaning over him.  
>"Are you alright Shuhei?" Asked Kira, clearly embarrassed. His palms were resting flat against the grass either side of Hisagi's head, and this was another perfect opportunity. The brunette grabbed a fistful of robe and pulled Kira down on top of him, kissing him harder than before, and drunkenly trying to wriggle his tongue into the other man's mouth. The response was immediate, both mouths opened wide as tongues slid over eachother, tasting of sake and warmth. Hisagi pulled away from the kiss slightly and sucked Kira's bottom lip into his mouth, and gently dented it with his front teeth, eliciting a moan from the blonde on top of him, who shifted his weight and spread his knees to either side of Hisagi.<p>

The brunette let go of Kira's robes and slid both his hands almost instinctively down his sides and then round to cup his firm ass. Kira whimpered and dipped his hips so they rubbed against Hisagi's stomach, and began to slowly rock back and forth on top of him as they kissed and groped each other in the darkness. Kira pulled gently at the sash on the robes of the man below him and then started easing the folds of black material apart to reveal his chest, and broke the kiss to sweetly kiss the other man's neck, tiny, dry, chaste kisses that traveled downwards as Kira dropped his head and began to kiss the older man's chest. He kissed a nipple before giving a tentative lick, and Hisagi squirmed underneath him at the sensation of Kira's soft lips, his soft skin all over him, like he'd imagined so many times yet somehow completely different to what happened in his mind. He gazed up at the stars through heavy-lidded eyes and revelled in the blonde's touch, bucking his pelvis slightly when a tongue flicked the tip of his nipple, or when a warm hand stroked his ribs.

He could feel the excitement, the desire, the energy building in his chest and suddenly craved control of the situation, rather than just lying there in the grass letting Kira kiss his tummy. He needed more. The brunette sat up suddenly, and gently pushed Kira off him so he was lying next to him, who looked dazed but happy.  
>"Izuru..." He murmured, looking down at his friend fondly, before rolling over so now he was on top.<br>Kira stifled a yelp as Hisagi sucked his earlobe into his wet mouth, licked it, pinched it between his canines, then released it and started tongueing and nibbling Kira's throat and Adam's apple. After drawing out some deliciously gratifying moans and whines from the younger man, he sat up on his heels and began tugging at Kira's sash and easing down his hakama, itching to expose more of that creamy skin to run his hands over, to feel the softness of it under his fingertips. The blonde protested slightly at being manhandled like this at first, but when plied with more kisses and licks he stopped resisting and allowed Hisagi to strip him until he was lying atop a crumpled black pile in nothing but a straining fundoshi and his sandals. Hisagi stared hungrily down at the man beneath him and exhaled shakily before shifting a hand to Kira's groin and began to cup and stroke him through the dampening fabric. Kira tossed his head from side to side and whined at the intimacy of his friend's touch.

"Izuru.. is this okay?" Hisagi asked gently, not wanting to over-step the line.  
>All Kira could do was nod, his golden hair falling in his face in a way that Hisagi found captivating. He leaned down and started kissing him again, his hand still trapped between them as he caressed Kira's hard length and fondled his balls. Kira's hands moved frantically from being around Hisagi's neck to in his hair to stroking his face and then busied themselves trying to undress the older shinigami so he felt a bit less exposed. Hisagi leaned up on his elbows to allow Kira to pull down his hakama, extracting one leg at a time until the fabric pooled at his ankles and the night air washed over his body. Then, finally he settled on top of the blonde, whose hands were roaming up and down his sides, his back, his ass and the back of this legs, almost pulling him in closer. Hisagi was painfully hard and the friction of the two bodies in the grass was almost overwhelming- he knew that if he didn't change the pace this would all be over very quickly and he'd have to walk back to the barracks in soggy underwear. He extracted himself from Kira's grip and shuffled back so he was straddling the other man's shins, and proceeded to unravel the fundoshi until it came away in his hand and the blonde's erection sprung free. He tossed the fabric over his shoulder and began to run his fingers through the coarse blonde curls, very lightly scratching the skin underneath with blunt nails. Kira's thighs quivered and he craned his neck to raise his head slightly to watch what his senior would do next. Hisagi braced himself with a deep breath, shook away any doubts or nervousness from his mind, and took Kira's leaking head into his mouth with a rather obscene slurping noise. The blonde wailed and bucked his hips before relaxing and settling for the occasional twitch of his lower extremities as Hisagi's lips and tongue swirled and massaged his aching shaft.<br>"Shuhei.. This- aah! This feels... Mmmmff!" He panted, dumbstruck.  
>Hisagi took his mouth off Kira's cock for a moment and gazed up at him. "Tell me..." He gasped, "Tell me what you want. I just wanna make you happy.. Izuru."<br>He took him in hand again and started working him with his fist, giving sporadic sweeps of his tongue up the sides and over the head of Kira's throbbing dick.  
>"...I want you to fuck me." Kira blurted out with surprising clarity.<br>Hisagi was so stunned he froze, ignoring the other man's obvious displeasure at his ministrations coming to a halt.  
>"What did you say!" Hisagi asked incredulously.<br>Kira bit his lip. "Shit. Sorry. Shit, shit, _shit!_ I'm sorry Shuhei, I just got caught up and I-"  
>"No! No, it's fine, I just wasn't expecting.. I didn't know you w-would... would <em>want<em>... that." Hisagi tried to soothe his friend, but was still utterly flabbergasted. _I'm being given everything I want on a platter and I don't know what the fuck to do with it._  
>"Is that... would that be... weird for you?" Kira asked timidly.<br>"No." Hisagi replied, trying to sound assertive. "That'd be... perfect." He smiled at his friend before dropping his head once again and taking Kira's entire length in his mouth at once, almost as a good-will gesture, and enjoyed the howl he got in response.  
><em>Okay, I can do this. I can make him happy. That was what I wanted, after all.<em>

Hisagi began to tiptoe his fingers up Kira's hips, stomach and chest, still tasting and massaging him with his mouth. His fingertips stopped at the other man's cheek, and stroked the smooth skin before pressing two of his fingers at the side of Kira's mouth gently, as if asking permission to enter. A soft pink tongue shakily dabbed at the calloused pads before shifting as the blonde turned his head and accepted the fingers into his mouth and sucking on them and rolling his tongue around them, coating in saliva. Kira began to drool slightly as Hisagi retracted his fingers and carefully brought them back to his side, before breaking away from the blowjob and using his dry hand, lifted one of the younger man's legs up and out to one side. He brought his middle finger up between Kira's spread buttocks and dabbed softly at his opening. Kira's hips jolted again, so Hisagi placed a firm hand on one jutting hipbone to still him- _It won't be good if he's thrashing around and he hurts himself._  
>The brown-haired shinigami pressed forward with his fingertip through the resistance until it was a couple of centimeters in, the tightness of the ring of muscle squeezing him so tight he could feel his fingertip throb.<br>"Relax." He whispered up to Kira, whose back was arched and toes curled.  
>"Sorry. It just... feels weird." Came the high, strained reply.<br>"I know, but you're gonna break my finger, Izuru." He said softly.  
>"Okay, okay."<br>He felt the crushing tightness slacken slightly and he could feel himself being almost sucked in. He pushed again until he was knuckle deep. Kira cried out and tried to buck his hips again, so Hisagi just held him steady for a few moments, allowing him to calm down and adjust.  
>"Does it hurt?"<br>"No, it's fine. Keep going." This time Kira's voice was low and thick.  
>"I'm gonna add another finger, okay?"<br>"'Kay."  
>Hisagi slid his other saliva-drenched digit into the blonde's impossibly tight hole with slightly more ease this time, and began to flex and crook them inside. This inspired some of the most sensual noises he'd ever heard, noises he'd never in a million years expect from his friend, and it made him tingle and burn and <em>want<em>. After what he hoped was long enough stretching Kira, he slowly began to pull his fingers out and then slide them back in, incensed by the other man's grunts and moans.  
>"Oh God... Shu... Shuhei... please...Ah!"<br>Hisagi looked up but continued to work his fingers. The flushed face of his friend and colleage, full of lust and need, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, almost drove him crazy on the spot. The way he clenched his jaw, the way his eyes fluttered open and closed... It was overpowering him. He needed to be inside him, _now_.  
>Gradually he withdrew his fingers completely and crawled between Kira's legs. He gave him a questioning look, which was met with a nod. This wasn't really the time for words. Too many words and they might jinx it. Too much talking and one of them might lose their nerve or run away, and Hisagi didn't really see himself getting another crack at this. So he spat into his palm and started to slick up his neglected erection. He licked his hand then and lubricated himself a few times, just to be sure, and when he was satisfied, placed a hand on each of Kira's thighs and pushed them apart, and began lining up his head, now glistening with precum and saliva, at Kira's entrance. Slowly and carefully he pushed the tip in, trying not to lose control or become distracted by the other man's throaty moans and hisses. Once the end was in, he waited for a few seconds and pulled back slightly before pushing in again, not stopping this time till he was buried up to the hilt. The feeling of blistering heat and incredible tightness floored him and he collapsed with a shout, prostrate on top of Kira. The two lay there, gasping, in the silent grove for what felt like an eternity. Hisagi cupped his friend- and now lover's- cheek and rubbed it with his thumb, the skin almost translucent in the moonlight. Kira slung his arms around the other man's shoulders and hugged him, before removing one to grasp Hisagi's chin and twist it towards him and downwards and planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth. The brunette smiled into the kiss and returned it with some force.<p>

Eventually, when the erotic fog in his mind had cleared marginally, Hisagi scrambled up onto his elbows and knees, and gave an experimental thrust of his pelvis. Kira yowled beneath him and brought his legs up, crossing his ankles around Hisagi's waist and behind his back. He thrusted again, deeper this time, and Kira curled his hand into a fist and bit down on the back of it.  
>"You okay?" Hisagi asked.<br>A shaky nod was all he got in reply, so the older man began fucking him in earnest. The sensation was unbelievable, Hisagi was barely aware of anything around him, his vision blurred and blood roared in his ears until he was deafened by his own panting and grunting as he plunged himself into Kira's tight, velvety heat over and over. He threw back his head as a cry ripped from his throat and sweat dripped down the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades. Kira brought his hands up and set them on Hisagi's chest, rubbing and stroking his pectorals, mouthing and breathing words that would have been "Shu", "more", "harder" or "faster" had they actually been vocalised. He unhooked his legs from being tangled around Hisagi's waist, and let them drop to the ground either side of him, at which the brown-haired shinigami slid a hand under the backs of each of Kira's knees and hoisted them up so he was leaning on his hands on the backs of Kira's thighs, and continued to slam into him searingly deep.  
>"Izuru... You feel incredi- unngh!" he groaned, "...incredible."<br>"Nnngh... Shu... Don't stop.." Kira whimpered underneath him, his head thrashing from side to side again, his hands instead of grasping the grass beneath him with white knuckles were now embedding themselves into Hisagi's lower back, leaving crescent-shaped nail marks. A hand slid down the back of Kira's thigh to grasp a white ass cheek with bruising force. The sound of skin slapping together reverberated around the two, but was drowned out when Hisagi bore down and slid Kira's legs over his shoulders so he was almost bent over double, the penetration feverishly intense, and Kira roared, "Ohgodi'mgonnacumohgodshui'mgonnacumshu". He took his pulsating cock in a shaking hand and starting furiously jerking himself off in short, frenzied strokes, Hisagi wrapped his hand around Kira's, not knowing what else to do, and helped him. He pounded into the younger man with all the vigour he could muster, and suddenly he felt a hot, wet, sticky sensation around his fist as Kira's inner walls began to twitch and spasm and clamp down on him, and it was just about all he could bear. He felt like he was going to lose his fucking mind.

He came instead, bowing his head and keening, his hips jerking uncontrollably, his vision swirling black as his orgasm swept through and racked his body and his heart was pounding like it was going to burst and... and then it was over. He collapsed on top of Kira once more, panting and gulping, as if completing some kind of cycle. They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath, before Hisagi pulled out of his new lover with a 'pop' and rolled over onto his back, next to him. Lying there, gazing up at the stars, the practicalities of their situation suddenly dawned on them.  
>"Izuru... We're like, naked in public, and it's dark and I don't know where our clothes are."<br>"You came in me."  
>"Excuse me!"<br>"You came _in_ me. And now it's trickling _out_ of me. I have to walk _back_ like this. What do I do?"  
>"How the hell should I know?"<br>"Come on, let's get dressed and get back to the barracks before someone sees us."  
>"What are you going to do about... about my, uh.."<br>"Uh... Hope I don't bump into anyone on the way back before I can.. deal with it?"  
>"That's fucking gross. It's gonna, like, drip down your leg into your sandal or something."<p>

Kira shoved Hisagi, and Hisagi shoved him back and laughed. All was not ruined. So they dressed, and they left, the bottles of sake forgotten, until the next day, when they'd be discovered by students on their lunch break from the Academy.

_ 


End file.
